Ray's Golden Bloom
by XxDarkestNightSoulxX
Summary: Out of the darkness at Helgen rises not only the Dragonborn, but also an unlikely hero, ready to help the Dragonborn at any cost. With the hero's skills and the Dragonborn's power, the two of them just might come out on top and defeat, with the help of a few friends, Alduin. But is Alduin really the largest threat? The Shadow of the Black Wing has returned as well, seeking revenge
1. Prologue

_When the World Eater comes, and the dragons do fly_

A white shadow drifted past the trees, slithering through the forest like a darkened cloud, using the world to her advantage. Only but the gentle beat of her pawsteps against the trampled leaves and silent breathing could be heard above the desperate howl of the wind. Her eyes moved along the trees as she hid. She had been hiding so long. Yet she felt, somehow, that that was about to come to an end.

_One will stand above all rest, destroy and defy_

Snow had started to silently fall as she moved, covering the shadowy figure in a blanket of snow, and making it nearly impossible for anyone to see her through the white powder. Only the glow of her blue eyes could be seen through the turmoil of the storm.

_With scales white as snow, and a heart that is pure_

Along the creature's back were a set of white, blue-lined wings, scaly, yet elegant in the glare of the sun through the storm as it continued to rage onwards. Her body outlined only by the fact that she was so big, and even that didn't stop her from disappearing from sight.

_The Yin of the Empire will come and reserve_

Something skipped through her mind, like a quick beat. It was so fast that she almost didn't even notice it. But when she did, her eyes widened slightly. For she recognized the presence from over two hundred years ago, before the Septim Dynasty had fallen because of the Oblivion Crisis. It sent chills up her spine, even though she could withstand the cold.

_Down with the Bane, that murdered and killed_

Unbeknownst to her, a black shadow, farther away from her, had also detected the undeniable power, and was being drawn to it at that very moment, her eyes craving blood and power as her body soared through the sky like a majestic hawk, unnoticed by the likes of creatures below.

_The White Dragon comes, and new power too..._

With that sensed, she decided she couldn't wait anymore, and the white, shadowy figure launched herself up to the skies above as well, her body one with the dancing snowflakes as they fell to earth. However, she didn't know where she was going, but she did know one thing for certain: She had to protect it... no matter what the cost was.

**Beware the Shadow of the Black Wing**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Drago here, and I just want to let you know that I have been working very hard, as you can tell, on this story, and I would be quite glad if you reviewed and commented on it! NOW EAT SOME CAKE! *throws cake at your face***

**Disclaimer: Drago doesn't own Skyrim, but she does own Kahmi and Ray.**

* * *

The sound of unsteady horse beats was what probably had awoken the young maiden. Or had it been the cold as the foggy mist brushed through her hair and crawled up her skin? Or maybe it was simply because her head felt like she had just been smacked upside the head by a hammer the size of someone's arm. Maybe it was the discomfort of being binned with rope wrapped around her wrists. Whatever had done it, her head hurt tremendously, and it made her wince when she awoke.

Although the woman's vision was foggy, she wasn't stupid, and knew that the sound of horse hooves and the relentless bumping had not been her imagination, for when her eyes opened groggily, she saw a majestic stallion a little to her left, pulling the cart she was in. There was also snow all around, and it looked like they were in the mountains. Trees rose high above them, and the female Khajiit had to squint to see them.

But that wasn't all the Khajiit saw when she opened her hazel eyes. There was also an imperial soldier, leading the horse. He wore leather armor, like most imperial soldiers, and in front of him, another cart, with Stormcloak soldiers inside. There was also a blonde man in Stormcloak armor with a disdainful look on his face sitting in the same cart like herself, looking over at the Imperial driving the cart they were in.

When he noticed that the female khajiit had awoken, the blonde Stormcloak turned to face her, his disdainful look changing to curiosity as he stared her over. She looked at him, meeting his stare, and, despite the pain in her head, raised her chin defiantly over at him, making it well known that she wasn't the type to be taken lightly.

"Hey, you," the blonde man said, and the woman raised an eyebrow at him, "finally awake. Tried to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He nodded in the general direction of a dark-haired man who looked pretty angry with the Stormcloaks.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," Said the thief, looking over at the khajiit and the blonde man, "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

This made the Khajiit not be able to help herself from smirking. After all, she still remembered when she stole her first horse from the empire, earning a nice hundred dollar bounty on her head. Though, like the man had said, the Empire had been too lazy to do anything about it, and she had been able to walk back there no problem after a couple of months.

Then the dark-haired man looked over at the female Khajiit, and said, "You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants," he stated confidently, looking her straight in the eye for a moment, before turning back to the blonde Stormcloak.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," said the blonde-haired Stormcloak, though, because the Khajiit was a thief, too, she wasn't sure which of them he was talking to. Though she decided that it was the dark-haired man who had been talking.

"Shut up back there," said the driver of the cart, who didn't even bother to turn around when he said it, and instead kept his eyes on the road. And for this ignorance, the Khajiit decided that she didn't like the man. Of course, the Khajiit didn't like the Empire in general.

The dark-haired man then turned to a man in more sturdy armor then the rest of the Stormcloaks who had a gag over his mouth, looking skeptical, and asked in an inquisitive voice to no one in particular, "What's wrong with him, huh?"

At this comment, the blond-haired man turned away from facing the Khajiit female and focused on the dark-haired man who had spoken up, saying in a matter of fact voice, and snapping at the man at the same time, "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

This news shocked the Khajiit for a moment, her calico fur ruffling slightly at the fact that the Empire had been able to capture the Stormcloak. But then she smirked at him, finding it kind of funny that the Stormcloak leader had been stupid enough to leave his palace in Windhelm.

"Ulfric?" The man questioned in a slightly shocked voice, studying the man with the gag over his mouth a little more, "The Jarl of Windhelm? Your the leader of the Rebellion. But if they captured you..." the man considered this for a bit, then said in an even more frightened voice, "oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits..." The blonde said in a mystifying voice, glancing over at Ulfric for a moment, before turning his attention away and looking towards the wall of a small town, that had only just became visible through the mountainous rock and trees the loomed above them.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" The dark-haired man said, beginning to extremely freak out at the fact that they could be approaching their death at any moment, and even began to shake a little. Just a little.

By now, the walls of an averagely small settlement had come into sight, looming above the prisoners as they approached. It made the Khajiit female shiver, thinking about the last time the Empire had managed to catch her. That had been a wild day, full of bloodshed and murder, and it had scarred the female khajiit for, probably her entire life.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Asked the blonde-haired man out of seemingly nowhere, turning to face the dark-haired man again with a questioning look written on his face. By now the little wagon was drawing closer and closer to the small settlement.

This only caused the dark-haired man to turn his attention towards the Blonde, a slightly agitated, if not angry look on his face, probably caused because, one, he didn't know if he'd live or not, and two, because the blonde-haired man was taking it so lightly, "Why do you care?" He asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," The blonde-haired man said simply, starring at the dark-haired Nord with an average expression. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and the horse whinnied when the cart shacked a little.

Wind brushed against his face as the man considered this for a moment, wondering if he should answer the Stormcloak's question or be persistent. But decided that it really didn't matter whether he told him or not, so he said rather hesitantly, "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

As they drew closer to the gate of the small settlement known as Helgen, the female calico Khajiit noticed a few soldiers moving around. But it wasn't the soldiers that frightened her, it was the words that left the mouth of one of the soldiers as they got in hearing range.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good, let's get this over with," Tullius muttered to himself when he noticed that the cart was approaching at a rather slow pace, his eyes barely able to even catch a glimpse of the first set of prisoners. His arms were folded, and tied to his hip was a sword. The military governor wore a special set of armor, which shone powerfully in the sun.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Whimpered the dark-haired Nord in a frightened manner, glancing up meaningfully up at the sky as if he expected the great hands of the gods to come down and rescue him from an untidy fate. This only caused the calico to roll her eyes at the stupid man, though she herself was quite frightened.

Farther away from the Khajiit as they rolled into town on the not-so-sturdy weals of the carts which pulled them, a white shadow drifted through the sky, it's body concealed thanks to the clouds and blue sky behind it, and thanks to the fact that it was so high up.

_It _was actually a she, and this female had plans as she soared high above the trees that littered the area known to many as Falkreath Hold, and the name wasn't even changed in her tongue, either. Not that her race cared so much about the wooded area, anyways.

But what exactly was her race? It consisted of beasts that had long been thought extinct, and to a much farther extent, myth. It was an old race that had originated from Akavir. Some people refused to believe that her race had even existed on Tamriel at all. But those people were the ones who usually got killed first. And if you haven't guessed by now, you'll find out soon.

The white shadowy creature, with wings on its back and four legs, the creature soared high and proud. But she wasn't just sightseeing. Oh no, it was far beyond that. True, she loved the fields of Falkreath almost as much as they ice caps of Windhelm, The Pale, and Winterhold, but she wasn't just here to relax.

She was following a source.

A powerful source, and quite recognizable, but yet quite different. It had the same aura, the same presence as a large Dynasty that had existed many years ago, only noticeable by her race, and a selective other few, but yet... new. That was the best way she could put it as she soared above the high-rising trees.

But she wasn't at all carefree about her mission. If the source was true to her, and it wasn't false hope, then that meant that, unmistakeably, she'd come face to face with a threat older then time itself, and it made her shudder to even think about the battle being lost. For she had waited far too long for the battle to begin in the first place.

In her mind, the white shadow that trailed through the sky almost effortlessly knew that she was fast approaching Helgen, and that, as soon as she came within landing view, unless she didn't come near it and soared high above the town with her white cloak in place, that her secret would be uncovered as one of the last of her kind alive.

And she would risk everything to save the one who belonged to the source.

But that wasn't all that had come into her sense of smell, and when she scented something she hadn't scented since the Merethic Era, she froze, hanging limply in the air as she opened her mouth to taste the smell, to make sure that her senses hadn't taken her for a fool. And, dreadfully, her senses hadn't failed her this time either, and she shuddered again.

Of course she had been right. The prophecy was coming true before her very eyes, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it, no matter how much she wished it be so. Her father was returning, and when he attacked, his fury would know no bounds. Just the thought made her beat her wings even faster. She had to reach her destination before he did.

It was not until she heard his roar, while she was casually beating her wings as she soared high above the pine trees below, and was averagely close to reaching her destination, Helgen, did she take an irrupt stop. That roar was so ancient, and craving of blood. She hadn't heard something like that since her father had been banished. That must have been a bad sign, because the white shadowy creature beat her wings once, and let out a terrified roar of her own, letting her father know she was coming, before she sped off through the trees, heading towards the smoke of the buildings, where Khajiit calico, now identified by the name of Kahmi, was waiting to be executed.

It hadn't been all that disturbing for Kahmi to watch the headsman chop the man's head off. After all, she wouldn't deny that she hadn't done that to a few Imperial bastards before, and had her share of assassination from time to time if things got a little out of hand. But usually she just stayed low and stuck to thievery.

"As fearless in death as he was in life..." Said the man that Kahmi had could identify as Ralof, having heard his name when the Imperial Captain called out his name, along with the Lokir guy who had been killed by bow and arrow after trying to escape execution. Which, of course, had failed miserably.

"Next, the calico cat!" Called out the Imperial Captain, gesturing over to where Kahmi stood, her tail flicking back and forth in a half-annoyed, half-scared manner. When her ears picked up that she was next, she snorted in an exasperated manner, thinking to herself, _Wow, no trial? And they don't even bother to slice off Ulfric's head first? The Empire really does have some hell of a system..._

"To the Block, Prisoner, nice and easy." Said the Imperial soldier who had asked Kahmi who her name was. After he had apologized for having to kill her, she decided she liked him. After all, there weren't many people who apologized before having to chop your head off.

Although she _wanted _to run away, Kahmi had to be smart. This was the end. It wasn't nearly as scary as she had thought it'd be. Of course she'd known that, the way she had taken life after she had freed herself, with the help of an Argonian, from Imperial Slavery and had taken to the life of a criminal that she would die by blade one day. And this was that day. Or so she thought as she approached the chopping block.

As the Captain lowered her down onto the block, and the headsman began to raise his axe, something that Kahmi truly hadn't expected to see came from behind the mountains. It was black, and for once in her life, the calico khajiit truly felt terrified by the sight of the beast as it approached them.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Yelled General Tullius when he noticed the black demon approached them, its body like a shadow traveling through the air at a speed that pleased itself. It seemed to be taking its time as it approached the watchtower, yet the headsman was totally oblivious.

"Sentries! What do you see?" Called the Imperial Captain when she noticed the black beast approaching them. Although she sounded professional, it could be told from her facial expression that she, too, was intimidated by the sheer power of the beast.

Trying the best she could not to flinch, Kahmi narrowed her eyes towards the beast as it soared towards the watchtower, looking intimidating and powerful at the same time as it was about to land on the watchtower, and someone yelled, "It's in the clouds!" as it landed, causing the headsman to retaliate and fall backwards, dropping the axe.

"Dragon!" A random female stormcloak cried in fear, glancing up at the beast as it stared down on Kahmi. The way it stared at the Khajiit made in hard not to think that the black dragon wasn't focused on her.

While people began to run around in obvious fear, afraid that the dragon would attack them, which was probably true, and while the Headsman was trying to regain his balance after being knocked over by the beast, the dragon then shot a blueish thing out of its mouth. If Kahmi hadn't been terrified, she might have heard the words, "Fus... Ro Dah!"

This not only made Kahmi feel like she was being buffeted, but it also knocked the headsman down again. And not just a little bit, it literally pushed him away, as if he were nothing more then yesterday's trash, being thrown out.

For just a second, the dragon stopped, then it opened his mouth again, and, like it had when the bluish thing had buffeted Kahmi and had thrown the headsman, along with a few other soldiers, who had simply been pushed away, it spoke words, snapped its jaws, and the sky turned a reddish black color, with meteors falling down from above. This succeed in, unlike with the blue thing, make Kahmi dizzy.

Everything from thereon out was a blur to Kahmi, things rushed by her as her vision became foggy and blotchy. Shapes were blurred as people ran around in frantic panic, and Kahmi was pretty sure that, as she began to attempt to stand up on her own, she heard General Tullius shout at his men, "Don't just stand there, kill that thing! Guards get the townspeople to safety!"

While everyone was running around in a flurried panic, Kahmi managed to stand up. Before she did, however, as her vision was clearing, she was pretty sure she could have sworn she saw a winged white creature soaring down from the sky, but then her vision went dizzy again as she tried to regain her balance, and focus.

When Kahmi regained focus, which took less time then she had expected, everything was in ruins as the dragon took to the sky once again, his menacing black wings like scythes as he sliced through the air. There were pieces of meteor and rock everywhere, and Kahmi would have smirked if not in the middle of it.

Then Kahmi noticed the Stormcloak, who was crouching in front of her with a concerned look, and Kahmi realized she was still bound, which made her frown at the man in front of her. When he noticed she was starring at him with an unhappy expression, he called over to her.

"Hey, cat! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" The man identified as Ralof called over to her, and she quickly decided that she should follow him. After all, there weren't many other choices you could pick when the village was being burned down.

Of course, Kahmi was also quite annoyed by the fact that Ralof had refereed to her as 'cat'. Even though Kahmi was well aware that many nords, no matter if they chose the side of the Empire or the side of the Stormcloaks, usually took advantage of beings like the Argonians and Khajiit and thought nothing more of them then beasts. It disgusted Kahmi, really.

Standing up and running towards the tower at the same time, without looking back as he did so, Ralof called over his shoulder, just to make sure that she heard, "This way!" Luckily, the tower that he was running for didn't look like it had been blasted yet, so Kahmi followed, and when they were inside, she quickly shut the door behind her.

Inside the tower didn't change the setting of what was going on outside. There was one uninjured stormcloak, who looked like it was Jarl Ulfric, and then there were two bodies, one of them female, the other male, and they both looked like they were in intense pain. Kahmi said nothuing as Ralof spoke up, "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages." The jarl stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his eyes landing on Kahmi as she began to walk away from the others. After all, why listen to them squabble when you could escape for yourself? It made no sense to Kahmi. This was only partial, and as soon as they escaped, they'd go their separate ways.

So Kahmi missed the rest of what they were saying as she called down to them as she began to run up the stairs, ignoring what Ulfric said to her and interrupting Ralof, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna waste less time speaking nonsense and get out of this begger's hole!"

Before either of the men could argue with her choice, Kahmi darted up the stairs, waving her tail once as if to wave goodbye before only her feet were visible as she ran up the stairs. Upstairs, however, was just as dangerous as downstairs, for the dragon burst its head through the tower wall, causing it to cave inwards on a lone stormcloak, who cried out in pain and shock before it burned to death, caused by the dragon blasting fire on the caved in wall before flying off.

This gave Kahmi a momentary second of shock, and therefor caused her to halt in her rampage upstairs, too amazed by having heard that just in time and having stopped before the black dragon could roast her alive. Therefor Ralof was able to catch up to her, an annoyed look on his face.

"See that inn over there?" He asked her, pointing in the direction of an inn that looked pretty well beat up, and was clearly on fire, caused by the dragon's outrage. When she nodded to him, he continued, "I want you to jump over there, we'll catch up when we can."

Snorting at the man's command as he waited for her to jump, Kahmi backed up a little, wanting a speed boost when she leap over the roof. With a deep breath inwards, she began to ran, then when she reached the edge, pushed off and leap over to the wall, leaping onto the other side. But before she landed, she saw a white shadow speed past her and ram straight into the black dragon, buffeting it, then Kahmi saw no more.

When Kahmi landed on the other side with a thud, feeling a little light-headed from having jumped so far to reach the other side, and was still surprised by the sight she had witnessed. After all, it was one thing to see a large, black dragon after dragons were thought to be extinct, and to a farther note, never have existed. It was a total other thing to see another dragon fighting that dragon. It just didn't make sense!

Shaking her head, Kahmi sighed, and pushed herself up from where she had been crouching, feeling utterly taken aback by the sight. But she could not just stand here and wait, because that was the best way to be killed in Skyrim, so instead, she darted towards a hole in the Inn and jumped down, feeling the fire slither near her arm almost painfully.

Outside made no difference to what she had just seen, only it was twice as dramatic. When she stepped outside of the inn, her mouth almost gaped at the scene that had began to play in front of her: Two dragons, one black as night and the other white as snow, were fighting each other in midair. It didn't look like either of them had the upperhand, but that was until Kahmi realized that the white one had several bloody scratches running down its belly and scars down its face.

"Another one!" Shouted someone who was crouching beside an Imperial Soldier, as well as a young boy, who looked rather frightened, "How in god's name is this possible? First one creature of myth, then another! The world's gone mad, I say!"

"Quiet! Make sure the boy gets to safety, I'm off to join General Tullius in the defense!" Called Hadvar as he crouched, watching the two dragons as they tangled in the sky viciously. When he noticed that Kahmi was watching them, while slowly stalking towards the area below the dragons to escape the Imperial, he called over, "Still alive, prisoner? Stick with me if you want to stay that way!"

Just then, the black dragon let out a terrifying roar, which seemed to shake the earth below with the magnitude of it, and Kahmi was forced to shield her ears from the horrendous noise, her ears being more sensitive then that of nords. Then a blast of fire shot out of the black dragon's maw, hitting the white dragon in the chest. With the white one distracted, the black one untangled from her and launched in another direction.

"Quickly! While we can!" Called Hadvar over to Kahmi, who seemed to have just regained her senses after the roar. It was unnerving, walking underneath the white dragon, who was shaking her head back and forward from the blast. The odd thing, though, was that water was dripping down the white dragon's body, and splashing in droplets onto Hadvar and Kahmi's head.

"Strange..." Muttered Kahmi, glancing up at the dragon, who, surprisingly, was now staring down at her with intense eyes. It made the khajiit freeze in her place, but Hadvar didn't seem to notice until the white dragon let out a loud roar, launching herself into the sky in a seemingly random direction.

Silent as a shadow, Kahmi followed after the man, who was waiting for her near a bridge-like thing that seemed to have been broken off. Like herself, he looked confused, but determined, and Kahmi was glad she got stuck with the one polite Imperial Soldier in this whole damn union. Honestly, the things she'd heard some of the bastards say before...

The leap was smaller then Kahmi had expected, but still was quite hard because she was still binned. It made her stumble a bit, but her quick cat reflexes caught her, and she landed without a problem. But there was a new problem. As they jumped down from the thing, the black dragon landed on the wall, its wings just barely smacking Kahmi in the face.

Above, barely noticeable by Kahmi, who was focused on the black dragon with fear visible in her icy eyes, the white dragoness soared, her eyes narrowed at the black dragon who was fighting the humans below, targeting the same one who she was after: The calico Khajiit female. She roared again, people noticing her, and, in fear, firing fire spells and arrows up at her. Unable to dodge them all, she was forced to fly out of range of the calico.

For a stunned moment, no one spoke as the black dragon tore off into the sky again, but was almost immediately met by the white dragoness, who had noticed his ascent and had taken off in his direction, buffeting the black dragon with enough force to make him roar, though there was no obvious signs of damage anywhere.

"Come on! While they're distracted!" Hadvar yelled over to Kahmi, who snapped out of awe and nodded quickly to Hadvar, running after him, and past the burned archer who had happened to be in the way when the black dragon had shot a gush of fire from his maw. Poor fellow, she thought as she ran past, being burned to death, other then starvation or thirst, was one of the worst ways to die.

They ran out to a small clearing, so full of dust it made Kahmi lay her ears back and hiss in an agitated manner, her tail flicking back and forth. In the clearing, two mages fired fireballs up at the battling dragons, but were mainly aiming at the white one, shouting things like, "It's made of ice!" and, "Melt it with fire!"

To add to their statements, it was obvious now that the white dragon was literally _melting._ It's spikes were becoming smaller as the heat of the black dragon's fire hit her, as well as the mages spells. More and more slashes were visible along her snout and stomach, and the archers were taking this to their advantage.

"Meyus mon!" Shouted the black dragon, which surprised not only Kahmi, but the archers and the General, Tullius, as well. And even though Kahmi knew it was in another language, she was still intrigued the beast could speak, "Hi lost unadaan folaas reid!" And as it spoke those words, it shot a blast of fire at the white dragoness, causing her to roar in pain and fly away, a scorch mark left visible on her chest as she fled, and water dripping down her sides.

This was her chance. With a hiss of fury, Kahmi used her claws to cut herself free, having been cuffed many times before, and having learned to escape from it. Before Hadvar could react, she darted away from the Imperials, though no one seemed to notice the lone prisoner escape the commotion, her body like a shadow as she followed the white dragon's example of fleeing the chaos.

After turning a bend, something Kahmi hadn't exactly expected to see in all the chaos showed up. It was none other then Ralof, the Stormcloak in which Kahmi had been tied up with before the monstrous black dragon attacked them. For a moment she skidded, slightly taken aback that the nord had been true to his word, but decided it didn't matter, and ran to greet him.

"Good, you're free!" Ralof said, meeting her as she ran towards him, her eyes narrowed at the fact he didn't have Ulfric with him. The coward must have had special treatment and had escaped that way. He was a jarl, after all, even if he had started a rebellion, "Now follow me!"

Even though Kahmi heard the shouts of Hadvar as he, too, rounded the bend, she decided she liked the rebels more then the Empire, and followed after Ralof instead of the Imperial, who, with a last cry of shock, was snatched up by the black dragon, who soared down in one last attempt to attack the calico cat as she made her way inside the keep...


End file.
